1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seed tube dispenser for dispensing seeds from generally flat rectangular packages containing small agricultural seeds and a method for dispensing such seeds from such packages.
2. Prior Art
It is common to sell small agricultural seeds in generally flat rectangular packages, particular for home gardeners and the like. The seeds within the packages are small and relatively difficult to dispense from the package by hand. In dispensing seeds for sowing or planting, it is desirable to dispense them at a rate depending upon the crop being sown and other agricultural factors. Seed dispensers for planting seeds in commercial quantities are known, e.g., agricultural planters used by farmers. However, there is no known effective, efficient, simple and inexpensive seed dispenser for the common packages of seeds usually available to home gardeners.
There appears to be a need in the art for a simple economical dispenser and a method for using it to dispense seeds from such common packages in a more precise and easy manner than can be done manually.